


A Veritable Buffet

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Halloween, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Pedophiles in Love, Pedophilia, dont blame me if you are grossed out, i warned you, perverts, um...don't read?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about Halloween that Stiles loves. And he would love to put his finger on it. (Read them Tags)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veritable Buffet

**Author's Note:**

> Follows the International Fanwork Day 2015 prompt if you turn your head and squint real hard. And then lower your expectiations...then lower them again...and then throw them out cause this was really hard guys. This was an exercise in 'How To Pervert An Innocent Prompt' for me. Challenge accepted! Challenge accomplished? Eh- you decide.

Even though he was 50, Halloween was still Stiles’ favorite holiday. He and Derek would decorate the house. They would grab the best candy, full size none of that fun size bullshit. Then Stiles and his husband would take up their cobweb covered seats on the porch and wait.

And, oh, it was beautiful. Tiny spandex covered bodies put on display for their pleasure. Bite sized Batmen were best, their little hands reaching into strategically placed bowls. The men would whisper fantasies as they watched the children leave the safety of their parents and run up to see their teacher.


End file.
